We Found a Home in Paradise
by Hide-fan
Summary: Steve convence a Danny para que se mude permanentemente a su casa. Cuando Steve pide salir a una de las profesoras de Grace, los dos se darán cuenta de que quieren algo más con el otro.


En quince minutos Danny había quedado para ver un nuevo apartamento que parecía prometedor: le quedaba bien del trabajo, cerca pero no en-el-mismo-vecindario-cerca de Steve, estaba en una buena zona, tenía piscina comunitaria cosa que Grace agradecería, no estaba próxima del mar por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de oír las malditas olas por la noche y lo más importante, no era excesivamente caro, por lo que se lo podía permitir con su sueldo. No quería alargar mucho más la situación; entre unas cosas y otras llevaba ya semanas sin casa propia y el estrés que le estaba causando no le iba nada bien. Su insomnio, por ejemplo, cada día era peor. Así que si ese apartamento le convencía, no iba a dudarlo más y lo iba a alquilar de inmediato.

El problema era que Danny empezaba a sospechar que no iba a llegar a tiempo a su cita. Suspirando, subió un nuevo peldaño de la escalera, con la mano derecha pegada a la pared, maldiciendo mentalmente a Steve por enésima vez.

Steve se había empeñado en que tenía una sorpresa para él. Y para darle más emoción al asunto, le insistió que se tapara los ojos con una de sus corbatas. Por supuesto la sorpresa estaba en el piso de arriba, no fuera a ser que Steve se lo pusiera fácil o algo. Más le valía a Super SEAL que la sorpresa valiera la pena, porque si no, y asumiendo que Danny llegara vivo a lo alto de la escalera sin caerse rodando en cualquier momento, la discusión que iba a tener lugar iba a ser épica.

Tras unos cuantos peldaños más y mucho esfuerzo por parte del detective, finalmente consiguió subir toda la escalera con éxito. Steve le cogió de los hombros y le guió hasta que se detuvieron presumiblemente enfrente de la gran sorpresa.

-Muy bien, ya puedes quitarte la corbata – dijo Steve, entusiasmado. Danny le hizo caso y lo que vio fue… ¿qué estaba mirando exactamente?

-¿Qué estoy mirando exactamente? – preguntó. Lo que había enfrente de sus ojos no era más que la antigua habitación de Mary – Es la habitación de tu hermana, ¿no?

Steve negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-No, Danny. Es TU habitación. Si tú quieres, claro.

Danny se quedó asombrado.

-Le he puesto una tele para que no tengas que dormir en el sofá si necesitas verla para conciliar el sueño. Y con los auriculares que te regalé podrás verla todo el tiempo que quieras sin molestarme a mí.

-Pero… Apropiarme de la habitación de tu hermana…

-Hablé con ella antes de ofrecértelo. Le parece bien, así que por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

-Vaya Steve, te agradezco el gesto, pero no sé…

Danny estaba un poco abrumado. Steve había sido muy amable de llegar a un compromiso con lo de los auriculares para que Danny no tuviera prisa en buscar dónde vivir, pero ya habían comprobado la otra vez que la cosa no había terminado de funcionar y daba por sentado que tenía tantas ganas como él de que encontrara algún sitio de una vez.

Steve no se dio por vencido ante el titubeo de su compañero.

-Ésta es sólo la mitad de la sorpresa. Espérate a ver la otra mitad.

Steve caminó unos pasos por el pasillo y Danny le siguió con creciente curiosidad. Se detuvieron delante de otra habitación, la que había sido de Steve cuando éste era adolescente. Steve abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirar a Danny y cuando el detective echó un vistazo dentro no tuvo ninguna duda de en qué consistía exactamente esta parte de la sorpresa.

Steve había quitado todos los pósters de jugadores de fútbol americano que le habían acompañado durante los últimos años en los que vivió en esa casa y los había sustituido con pósters de Disney y de los cantantes favoritos de Grace. También había comprado un edredón nuevo para la cama y había despejado el escritorio completamente. Danny se quedó sin palabras.

-Pensé que si aceptas mudarte definitivamente aquí Gracie tendrá que tener su propia habitación. Podemos pintar las paredes de otro color si crees que así se sentirá más cómoda. O cambiar los pósters. Creo que estos le gustarán, pero tú la conoces mejor que yo.

-Steve…

-Danny, ya sé que la otra vez no funcionó y que piensas que algunas de mis reglas no tienen mucho sentido – Danny levantó una ceja -. De acuerdo, todas mis reglas. Pero igual que llegamos a un compromiso con lo de la tele yo creo que podremos adaptarnos a todo lo demás. Ni siquiera tienes que pagarme alquiler, con que pagues tú la factura del agua ya que no creo que pueda convencerte de que te des duchas de tres minutos y que te pagues tú tu propia comida ya me basta. Una segunda oportunidad, es todo lo que te pido – Steve notó que Danny seguía dubitativo -. Al menos dime que te lo pensarás, ¿vale?

Steve le miró con cara de perrillo abandonado y a Danny le costó resistirse a esa mirada. ¿Compañeros de piso de forma permanente? Era una locura, iban a terminar matándose en plan La Guerra de los Rose.

Pero de pronto, Danny tuvo la ocurrencia de que Steve estaba insistiendo tanto en lo de vivir juntos no porque le estuviera haciendo un favor a Danny, sino porque de esta manera Danny era el que le hacía el favor a Steve.

Steve había crecido con sus dos padres y una hermana en una casa que seguramente no sería tan increíblemente ruidosa como la de Danny, pero sí que tendría su dosis de movimiento. Sin embargo, desde que volvió a Hawái, sin contar la breve temporada en la que Mary Ann estuvo de invitada, Steve había estado volviendo día tras día a una casa totalmente vacía. Danny comprendía ese sentimiento muy bien.

Y quizá bajo ese exterior de tío autosuficiente con sus millones de reglas y su rutina inquebrantable se encontraba alguien que en el fondo lo único que buscaba era un poco de compañía. O quizá es que después de la boda de Chin y Malia a Steve se le había despertado su lado más sentimental, tampoco lo descartaba.

Fuera como fuera, Danny tomó una decisión.

-De acuerdo – afirmó.

-De acuerdo, ¿lo pensarás?

-No. De acuerdo, me quedo a vivir de forma permanente. O semi-permanente. Si de aquí a tres meses estamos al borde de matarnos el uno al otro volveré a buscar casa y ya no volveremos a intentarlo más. ¿Trato hecho?

La sonrisa que iluminó la cara de Steve fue respuesta suficiente.

* * *

><p>Desde que Danny se había mudado de forma permanente de alguna manera era como si mágicamente esa vez los dos hubieran encontrado la manera de hacer que la convivencia funcionara. O quizá simplemente es que se habían acostumbrado ya al otro y las cosas que más les sacaban de quicio al principio ya apenas les daban importancia.<p>

Danny ya casi no protestaba por sus reglas y sólo se daba duchas largas los días que volvía a casa muy muy cansado, algo a lo que Steve no iba a poner objeciones. Por las mañanas Steve seguía levantándose temprano para ir a nadar y a hacer ejercicio y aprovechaba para comprarle el desayuno a su compañero. "Tantas malasadas te acabarán provocando un ataque al corazón, Danny" "No, Steven, tú me provocarás un ataque al corazón mucho antes de que lo hagan las malasadas". Casi todas las noches cenaban juntos y algunas veces Steve se quedaba hasta tarde con Danny viendo alguna película ochentera por la tele.

Steve no iba a negar que estaba encantado con la compañía. Lo mejor eran los fines de semana cuando Danny se traía a Grace y cenaban los tres juntos como si fueran una familia, cosa que seguramente eran. Steve no se imaginaba viviendo ya de otra manera.

Se disponía a volver a la oficina después de reunirse con Joe para discutir una vez más sobre el asunto Shelbourne cuando sonó su teléfono.

-McGarrett – contestó sin mirar quién le llamaba.

-Steve – se puso en tensión inmediatamente al notar la voz temblorosa de Danny al otro lado de la línea. Danny y Lori habían ido a hacer unas cuantas preguntas a una persona de interés en el caso de homicidio triple que Five-0 estaba investigando. No sabían si estaría implicado o no, pero valía la pena tantear qué sabía.

-¿Danny? ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

-Sí, yo estoy bien… Pero el cabrón ha sacado una navaja de repente y nos ha atacado. Lori se ha llevado la peor parte.

-Dios mío. ¿Cómo está Lori? Voy para allá inmediatamente.

-No, no hace falta. Las heridas de Lori no son muy profundas, pero necesitará unos cuantos puntos. Chin y Kono ya se están llevando a nuestro hombre para interrogarlo, y yo pensaba acompañar a Lori hasta el hospital para que no esté sola.

-Comprendo. ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

-Bastante bien, ya sabes que Lori no se amedrenta fácilmente. Ella insiste que puede ir sola al hospital perfectamente, aunque sé que me va a agradecer que me quede con ella. No es agradable pasar por esto.

Steve pensó en Jenna con pesar. A todos les había afectado lo que había pasado, aunque él sabía que Danny lo había pasado peor que ninguno. Jenna era una compañera, una amiga, era la persona que le salvó la vida cuando le envenenaron… Perderla así había sido un golpe muy duro. Y ahora habían herido a Lori también. Steve tenía la sospecha de que Lori no era la única que agradecía no estar sola en ese momento.

-Aunque me parece a mí que Lori agradecería todavía más que fueras tú el que estuviera con ella ahora mismo – bromeó Danny.

-No empieces - Danny no paraba de chincharle con Lori. A Steve le agradaba mucho su compañera y muchas veces no podía evitar un flirteo inocente con ella, pero eso era todo. No tenía ninguna intención de empezar nada con ella por mucho que Danny se emperrara en que desbordaban tensión sexual y que el abrazo que le dio la chica después de su rescate había sido muy romántico. Steve estaba empezando a pensar que igual a quien le gustaba era al propio Danny y por eso insistía tanto con el tema; todavía seguía mosqueado por el incidente de las esposas.

-Oye Steve necesito pedirte un favor – cambió de tema su compañero -. Como todavía tengo para un rato, ¿podrías ir tú a buscar a Gracie al cole y llevarla a casa? Yo llevaré la cena cuando vuelva del hospital.

-Claro, sin ningún problema. Dile a Lori que más tarde iré a verla, ¿vale?

-De tu parte. Le diré que le mandas muchos besos para que se cure antes.

Steve colgó el teléfono sin molestarse en decirle adiós a Danny.

Gracie bajó las escaleras del colegio prácticamente de un salto, una gran sonrisa en su cara al divisar a Steve.

-¡Tío Steve! – Steve se agachó y abrazó a la niña, igual de contento de verla - ¿Dónde está Danno?

Gracie frunció el ceño al preguntar por su padre. La última vez que Steve había ido a buscarla al colegio fue porque Danny estaba en el hospital, un recuerdo nada agradable para ninguno de los dos. Steve le había pedido que fuera valiente, y ella lo había sido. Muy valiente. Sus padres se mostraron muy orgullosos de ella, y Steve también lo estaba. Era una niña increíble.

-Danno está ayudando a una compañera y se reunirá con nosotros en un ratito. ¿Qué te parece si de camino a casa pasamos a ver a tío Kamekona y compramos un helado, eh? Pero tendrás que prometerme que no se lo dirás a tu padre o nos reñirá a ti y a mí por comer lo que no debemos antes de cenar.

La niña asintió enérgicamente encantada con la sugerencia de su tío Steve. Sonriendo, el SEAL se incorporó y cogió a Gracie de la mano. Antes de ponerse en marcha una mujer se les acercó y se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña.

-Que tengas buen fin de semana, Gracie – le dijo a la niña.

-Igualmente, profesora Breckenridge – contestó Grace. La profesora le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo y al incorporarse se fijó en Steve.

-¿Hoy no viene a buscarte tu papá, Grace? – preguntó la profesora, interesada. Era una mujer joven, debía haber cumplido los treinta hacía poco, pelo liso y rubio, ojos claros, muy atractiva.

-Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett – se presentó el SEAL, soltando la mano de la niña para estrechársela a la profesora -. Soy el compañero de su padre.

-Steve y mi papá viven juntos – informó Grace. La profesora abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Oh… Sabía que los padres de Grace estaban divorciados, pero no sabía que…

-Somos compañeros de trabajo y compañeros de piso, nada más – aclaró Steve. Estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente asumiera que él y Danno estaban juntos o que les dijeran en broma que cuánto tiempo llevaban casados. No era nada nuevo aunque sí que era verdad que cada vez le apetecía menos tener que arreglar el malentendido.

- Jo Breckenridge, encantada – el interés había vuelto -. Me alegra ver que Grace está tan bien cuidada por los amigos de su papá. Y dime, Teniente Comandante… ¿Tú también tienes hijos?

Steve sonrió, aceptando el flirteo de la guapa maestra. A su lado, Grace volvió a cogerle de la mano, esta vez apretándosela mucho más fuertemente que antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes repetir eso? – pidió Danny, su voz subiendo ya de volumen. No daba crédito a lo que le acababa de contar Steve.<p>

-He dicho que he estado charlando un rato con la profesora de Grace y que me ha dado su teléfono para que la llame por si me interesa que salgamos algún día – repitió Steve. Lo que se temía; había oído bien la primera vez.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? – dijo Danny, puntuando cada palabra. Estaba absolutamente furioso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Que cuál es tu maldito problema, Steve! – chilló – Te pedí que fueras a buscar a Grace al cole, nada más. ¡Ponerte a ligar con las profesoras no forma parte de tus obligaciones!

Steve cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, alucinando.

-¿Obligacio…? Perdona pero hasta donde sé esto es un país libre y si me apetece flirtear con una mujer guapa, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo.

-Yo la ví primero – masculló Danny.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que yo la ví primero. Que llevo semanas hablando con ella cada vez que voy a buscar a Gracie y haciendo progresos, para que ahora llegues tú con tu 1'85 de altura, tus músculos y tus ridículos tatuajes y te la ganes en cinco minutos echando por tierra todo mi esfuerzo.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Pero tú no estabas saliendo con Gaby?

-Gaby es una buena amiga a la que todavía estoy conociendo y con la que espero que haya algo en un futuro cercano. Pero mientras tanto, me gusta tener mis opciones abiertas.

-Ah, bueno es saberlo. Y si lo he entendido bien, tú puedes tener tus opciones abiertas pero yo no, ¿no?

-Tú tienes a Catherine.

-¿Catherine? Catherine y yo somos amigos con una serie de beneficios, sólo eso. Desde el principio lo hemos establecido así y no vamos a cambiarlo – Danny abrió la boca para mencionar a Lori pero Steve le cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada -. Y ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando ahora mismo porque sabes perfectamente que entre ella y yo no hay nada y que es algo que sólo existe en tu cabeza.

No, pensó Danny. No estaba sólo en su cabeza. Él sabía perfectamente cómo miraba Lori a Steve. Sabía cómo miraban casi todas las mujeres y un buen número de hombres a Steve. Su compañero era el único que parecía no darse cuenta.

-Me da igual, no me gusta que tontees con Jo, eso es todo.

-No estarás insinuando que tengo que pedirte permiso si quiero salir con ella, ¿no?

-No, no te molestes.

-Menos mal, porque no pensaba hacerlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana!

-¡Bien! ¡Eso voy a hacer!

-¿Danno? ¿Steve? – Los dos hombres se giraron instantáneamente. Gracie les miraba desde lo alto de la escalera, con los ojos como platos. Danny se sintió avergonzado de que su hija hubiera escuchado sus gritos desde su habitación.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Tú tío Steve y yo estábamos discutiendo un asunto, pero ya se ha solucionado.

-Sí, Gracie, todo está bien – dijo Steve forzando una sonrisa. Gracie no pareció muy convencida, pero aún así se volvió para su cuarto a seguir con lo que estuviera haciendo.

-Mira – dijo Steve con la cara contrita una vez la niña desapareció de sus vistas -. Me voy a ver a Lori. Aprovecha para irte a dar un paseo con Gracie o para darte una ducha muy fría o lo que quieras pero tranquilízate y date cuenta de lo irracional que estás siendo. Cuando lo hayas hecho, volvemos a hablar.

Steve tuvo la consideración de no dar un portazo al salir de casa.

Danny se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces hasta que notó cómo se diluía parte de su enfado. Lo que más le molestaba de todo era haberse puesto así por una tontería como aquélla. Puede que sí le gustara coquetear con Jo cuando se la encontraba los días en los que iba a buscar a Gracie al cole, pero ni tenía intención de invitarla a salir –era la profesora de su hija, no lo veía bien- ni le importaba lo suficiente como para justificar un cabreo tan desmedido. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido ese ataque repentino de celos y no le apetecía mucho ponerse a analizarlo. Cuando volviera Steve se disculparía con él, dejarían el asunto zanjado y listo. No se volvería a hablar del tema y todo seguiría como hasta ahora.

Ya más sereno subió a la habitación de Gracie, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio, balanceando sus cortas piernas para adelante y para atrás, enfrascada coloreando un dibujo.

-Hey, monito – le dijo Danny, acercándose y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Por qué os discutíais tú y tito Steve, Danno? – le preguntó su hija, todavía preocupada. Danno le sonrió para mostrarle que no pasaba nada.

-Por nada en especial, cielo. Ya sabes que tu tío y yo nos estamos discutiendo siempre.

-Pero no os discutíais como siempre – argumentó la niña, tan intuitiva como de costumbre -. Os gritabais como tú y mamá antes de separaros.

Danny hizo una mueca. Rachel y él procuraban discutirse fuera del alcance de Gracie para no disgustarla, pero a veces no podían evitar que la niña los escuchara y el detective se odiaba a sí mismo por ser incapaz de evitar que su pequeña se sintiera mal por su culpa. Pensar que por su pataleta absurda de hacía un momento con Steve le había hecho a Gracie recordar esos malos momentos le hizo sentir todavía peor.

-Lo siento, monito. Luego le pediré perdón a tu tío y no volverá a pasar, ¿vale?

La niña asintió, algo más tranquila. Danno se puso en pie y entonces se fijó en el dibujo que estaba terminando su hija.

-Cariño, ¿qué estás dibujando? – le preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien el qué. La niña sonrió y señaló las tres figuras que había dibujado delante de una más que familiar casa.

-Ésta soy yo, éste eres tú y éste es tío Steve – Gracie estaba situada entre los dos, cogida de sus manos, los tres mostrando unas caras de absoluta felicidad. A Danny se le hizo un nudo en el estómago -. Voy a colgarlo encima de la cama. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, princesa. Termínalo mientras hago la cena y luego se lo enseñamos a tu tío, ya verás lo mucho que le va a gustar a él también.

-¡Vale! – Danny le dio otro beso y la niña siguió con su dibujo, mucho más animada que antes.

Danny se tuvo que agarrar al borde de la encimera en cuanto llegó a la cocina, de nuevo obligándose a coger grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

Gracie era feliz en aquella casa. Él también era feliz en aquella casa. Por primera vez desde que se había mudado a Hawái para estar con su hija sentía que tenía un hogar, un sitio al que sabía bien volver por las noches y despertar por las mañanas. Casi sin darse cuenta Steve se había convertido en prácticamente toda su vida. Grace y Steve; cuando podía tenerlos a los dos bajo el mismo techo, ya no necesitaba nada más.

¿Pero hasta cuándo duraría eso? No podría durar para siempre. Algún día Steve conocería a alguien y querría formar su propia familia y entonces dejaría de tener sentido que Danny siguiera viviendo allí. Volvería a perder otro hogar.

-Maldición – musitó para sus adentros. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto todo tan complicado? Por eso no quería mudarse con Steve de forma permanente. Era una mala idea, lo sabía, lo sabía desde el principio, y aun así aceptó hacerlo.

Y ahora ya no se veía capaz de acostumbrarse a no ver la estúpida sonrisa de Steve cada puñetera mañana al levantarse.

Para cuando llegó Steve a casa el enfado de Danny había desaparecido por completo. Ocultando su preocupación se disculpó e hicieron las paces; realmente nunca conseguían estar enfadados el uno con el otro durante mucho tiempo.

Al final Steve sí le pidió permiso para llamar a Jo y salir con ella, varias semanas después, cuando Danny ya había empezado a olvidarse del asunto. Comprendía que al ser la profesora de Gracie tenía que consultarlo con él primero y que si Danny se sentía incómodo con la situación entonces no lo haría.

Danny no tuvo corazón de decirle que no la llamara pese a que era lo que realmente quería decir. Le dijo que a él no le importaba y si se entristeció fue únicamente porque volvió a asaltarle el temor de que aquella convivencia a la que ya se había acostumbrado pudiera llegar a su fin, y no porque en el fondo deseara estar él en el lugar de Jo.

* * *

><p>Steve consultó su reloj una vez más. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde la última vez que lo mirara. Aburrido esperando a que su cita volviera del baño de arreglarse el maquillaje, repasó con la vista el restaurante que le había recomendado Chin. Era acogedor y elegante, pero realmente no era del estilo de Steve, quien prefería algo mucho más casual y a poder ser con mucha menos gente.<p>

El restaurante no era lo único que le hacía sentir incómodo. La ropa, entre otras cosas, también. Steve no era mucho de arreglarse a no ser que la ocasión así lo requiriera: donde estuvieran unos pantalones cargo y un polo que se quitara todo lo demás. Para la cita había elegido una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de traje y unos tejanos negros. Cuando Danny le vio, se le acercó para alisarle las solapas de la chaqueta y después le dijo, al tiempo que le lanzaba una intensa mirada: "Vas a dejarla con la boca abierta, nene". Steve salió de casa con un cosquilleo en el estómago, y no precisamente porque estuviera expectante por su cita.

Tenía tanto calor que decidió quitarse la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el respaldo de la silla. Mirando a su alrededor de nuevo medio deseó que Jo hubiera utilizado lo del retoque de maquillaje como excusa para largarse, al fin y al cabo, no es que estuviera siendo una cita espectacular. No tuvo suerte, ya que en ese mismo instante divisó a la chica volviendo hacia su mesa. Por su expresión parecía que ella estaba disfrutando de la velada mucho más que Steve.

-Ya estoy. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho rato? – dijo Jo mientras se sentaba.

-Un poco. Ya estaba a punto de ir a tirar abajo la puerta del baño para ver si te había pasado algo – bromeó.

-Mmm, Steve McGarrett en acción, eso es algo que me apetece mucho ver con mis propios ojos. Por lo que he oído eres prácticamente una leyenda en Oahu.

Danny probablemente le hubiera dicho algo como "Eres un animal, Steven. Un neandertal. No tienes ninguna clase de modales".

-No es para tanto – replicó Steve, modesto -. Sólo hago mi trabajo.

El camarero se acercó a traerles la carta de postres. Steve abrió la suya y no por primera vez en lo que llevaba de cita se quedó alucinado mirando los precios. Era todo desproporcionado, y más teniendo en cuenta que las raciones de cada plato ni siquiera habían conseguido saciar su apetito. Si Danny estuviera ahí ya llevaría un buen rato protestando por los carísimos precios. Pensándolo mejor, si la cita hubiera sido con Danny no creía que se hubieran molestado en ir a un sitio como ése.

Cerró la carta con un suspiro. Fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que había invitado a cenar a Jo esa noche, no había sido una buena idea. No dejaba de pensar en Danny. En su enfado aquel día cuando le dijo que Jo le había dado su teléfono, en sus ojos aquella misma noche mientras le arreglaba las solapas. En cómo deseaba que fuera él el que estuviera allí en lugar de la profesora de Gracie, o mejor dicho, en cómo deseaba estar ahora mismo en casa con Danny y con Grace.

-Dime, Teniente Comandante – Jo ignoraba totalmente en qué lugar se encontraba el curso de pensamiento de su cita -. ¿Cómo es que un hombre como tú todavía está soltero?

Jo le había explicado que unos pocos meses atrás había tenido una ruptura muy dolorosa con su novio de toda la vida, y que por esa razón se había ido a vivir a Hawái, para cambiar de aires y empezar de nuevo.

-Con mi línea de trabajo es complicado mantener una relación – le contestó. Lo más parecido que había tenido había sido con Catherine y como le dijo a Danny no había pasado de amistad con beneficios porque estaba claro que jamás podría funcionar algo más entre ellos dos. Ni siquiera eran capaces de tener una cita en condiciones y eso que entre ellos dos sí había conexión.

-O puede que todavía no hayas conocido a la persona adecuada – comentó Jo, concentrada en escoger qué postre quería.

Danny volvió a acudir a la mente de Steve. Estuvo tentado de decirle a Jo que eso no era cierto, que conoció a la persona adecuada unos cuantos meses atrás, en el garaje de su casa.

Quizá no había sido tan mala idea salir con ella, después de todo. Gracias a esa cita fallida con la profesora se estaba dando cuenta de que no quería estar con Danny únicamente porque se lo estaría pasando mejor con su mejor amigo, sino porque quería el paquete entero: quería las citas, quería el beso al llegar a casa, quería todo lo demás.

Quería a Danny, ni más ni menos.

* * *

><p>Grace le dio un mordisco a su pizza sin mucho entusiasmo.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó su padre.

-Echo de menos a tío Steve - dijo la niña. Danny ya sospechaba que se trataba de eso. La verdad era que había intentado sacarle el lado positivo a que Steve se hubiera ido a cenar con Jo, y era que podría pasar una velada solos padre e hija como hacían antes, tranquilos y con todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de sus cosas. Pero pronto se vio que se echaba en falta la presencia de Steve, y es que la casa estaba mucho más silenciosa sin el grandullón. Danny tampoco estaba muy de humor aquella noche -. ¿Por qué no cena hoy con nosotros?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Gracie, hoy tu tío ha salido con la profesora Breckenridge y no volverá hasta más tarde.

-No me gusta que Steve salga con la señorita Breckenridge – admitió Gracie, cabizbaja.

-¿No te gusta tu profesora? Creía que te caía muy bien.

-Sí que me gusta, pero no para tío Steve. ¿Tú crees que se casarán, papi?

A Danny se le revolvió el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

-Todavía es pronto para saberlo, cielo. Sólo han salido una vez.

Grace se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. Danny le dio un mordisco a su trozo de pizza. Estuvo a punto de atragantarse cuando Grace le hizo la pregunta que rondaba por su cabecita.

-¿No vas a ser tú el que se case con Steve, Danno? – Danny tosió para evitar que la comida se fuera por el lado que no tocaba. No estaba preparado para oír esas palabras de boca de su niña.

-¿D-De dónde has sacado esa idea?

-Los chicos también pueden casarse con los chicos si se quieren, ¿no? – contestó, sus grandes ojos marrones destilando inocencia.

-Bueno, aunque no en todas partes, sí, sí pueden hacerlo, pero…

-¿Entonces por qué no te casas con tío Steve? – insistió.

-Es un poco complicado, cariño. Tu tío Steve y yo no estamos juntos de esa manera, al menos no todavía. ¿Por qué crees que debería casarme con él?

-Porque cuando Danno está con Steve es cuando más contento se le ve – argumentó Gracie como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo entero, y su padre no encontró nada que pudiera objetar a esa observación.

Dejó el trozo de pizza sobre el plato. Él tampoco tenía hambre.

Después de acostar a Gracie Danny se fue a su habitación y se metió en la cama a ver la tele hasta dormirse, aunque sabía que probablemente no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que Steve volviera. No había pasado mucho rato cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo y unos golpecitos en su puerta. Ésta se abrió y para su sorpresa fue Steve el que asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar? – susurró. Danny le dijo que sí y Steve entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cuidado para no despertar a Grace. Caminó hacia Danny y se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, expectante - ¿Puedo…?

-Claro – Danny apagó la tele y tragó saliva al ver a Steve quitarse la chaqueta y los zapatos y encaramarse sobre la cama. Los dos se quedaron un rato callados, tumbados mirando hacia arriba, viendo a las sombras de la noche danzar sobre el techo con el repicar de las olas en la playa como melodía de fondo. Era curioso, pero Danny no lo encontraba tan molesto como de costumbre, quizá porque oír la respiración de Steve a su lado le distraía del ruido.

-¿Cómo ha ido la cita? – preguntó Danny al fin, no pudiendo aguantarse más sin saberlo.

-Normal – respondió Steve sin mojarse.

-¿Normal? ¿Cómo que normal? Detalles, Steven. Quiero detalles.

-Pues… Fuimos a cenar, estuvimos charlando, ella pidió postre pero yo no porque encontré los precios desorbitados para lo que ponían en los platos, después dimos un agradable paseo por la playa, la acompañé a casa y… ya.

-¿Y ya? ¿No le diste un beso de buenas noches al menos?

-No, Danno. No hubo ningún beso de buenas noches.

-Pfff. Me decepcionas, Super SEAL – Danny intentó disimular lo aliviado que se sentía, pero no lo consiguió del todo, veía a Steve sonriendo por el rabillo del ojo -. Esperaba más de ti.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero compréndeme, no quería que Jo se hiciera ilusiones de que habría una segunda cita.

-¿No la habrá?

-No. No hemos conectado, Danno. Así que tienes vía libre si todavía quieres intentarlo con ella.

Danny sonrió. Pensándolo bien realmente Steve siempre había sido muy transparente, pero era ahora cuando el detective estaba empezando a leerle correctamente.

-Naaa, me lo he pensado mejor y no es mi tipo. No creo que conectáramos tampoco.

-Parece que Jo tendrá que probar suerte fuera de Five-0 entonces. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo ha ido la velada?

-Oh, fenomenal. Grace y yo hemos cenado la mar de ricamente los dos solos.

-Ah. Me alegro – dijo Steve, sin poder ocultar su decepción. Después de la conversación con Grace y del día en general que estaba pasando, Danny se sentía blando y se apiadó de su compañero.

-En realidad Grace te ha echado mucho de menos – le dijo. Steve se puso de lado, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Grace me ha echado de menos?

-Y yo también – confesó por fin, agradecido de que estuvieran a oscuras y que Steve no viera el sonrojo extenderse por sus mejillas.

-Yo también os he echado de menos a vosotros – expresó Steve, su voz casi un murmullo. Danny también se puso de lado, para que estuvieran cara a cara, disfrutando de ese momento de intimidad tan especial.

Pasaron el resto de la noche conversando bajito, contándose cosas de las que apenas habían hablado entre ellos y abriendo su corazón el uno al otro. Danny le habló de su infancia, de su divorcio, de lo hundido que estuvo cuando Rachel le dejó, de Matt, de lo mucho que le dolía todavía pensar en su hermano, de sus hermanas, de sus padres, de Meka, del bebé que había resultado no ser suyo. Steve habló de su madre, de su padre, de cómo la muerte de su madre truncó su adolescencia, de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar al fútbol y de cómo le hubiera gustado ser un jugador profesional, de su colega Sam Hanna al que Danny tenía que conocer sí o sí porque era un tío muy legal, de Nick, de Jenna, de Joe, de su miedo a que más gente que le importaba acabara traicionándole.

-¿Danno? – preguntó Steve horas después, con los primeros rayos del alba filtrándose por la ventana, los dos ya medio dormidos.

-¿Sí? – contestó Danny con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-¿Una cita? ¿Qué clase de cita?

-Una cita romántica, Danno. Salir a cenar por ahí o lo que te apetezca hacer.

-Si te digo que sí, ¿me dejarás dormir de una maldita vez? – Steve asintió e hizo el gesto de promesa con sus dedos – Entonces vale – aceptó. La expresión de Steve podría competir perfectamente con la del día en el que le dijo que se iría a vivir con él. Danny se quedó dormido con una sonrisa idéntica en sus labios.

* * *

><p>-¿Ésta es tu idea de una cita romántica? – protestó Danny, no por primera vez en lo que llevaban de cena.<p>

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusta el sitio? – preguntó Steve, divertido. Danny le sacaba pegas a todo porque estaba en su naturaleza, no porque realmente lo encontrara horrible. Si no lo hiciera, no sería Danny – Es barato, es tranquilo, se come bien y tenemos muy buena vista – señaló al océano a escasos metros de distancia.

-Y se te olvida mencionar que Kamekona nos corta el rollo totalmente – añadió Danny. Steve miró hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien les saludó enérgicamente. Steve le había pedido el favor de prepararles una cena especial a él y a Danny y Kamekona había aceptado encantado. La comida había resultado ser un tanto… experimental, pero una vez acostumbrado al picante la verdad era que estaba muy buena. Danny se había quejado largo y tendido pero se lo había comido todo, señal de que también le había gustado -. Lo de la buena vista sí que no te lo discuto.

Danny bajó su mirada hacia los pectorales de Steve. Se había puesto la camiseta amarilla que dejaba poco margen a imaginar lo que había debajo de ella y Danny había apreciado el gesto. Su cita había devuelto el favor poniéndose unos vaqueros ajustados que resaltaban deliciosamente su precioso trasero respingón. Denotaba una gran fuerza de voluntad por su parte el que todavía no hubiera metido mano ahí abajo.

-Para la próxima te dejo elegir a ti – concedió.

-¿Próxima? Todavía no hemos terminado ésta y creo que aún falta que demuestres lo que vales, Super SEAL – Danny le guiñó un ojo y Steve rió. Era increíble lo cómodo que se sentía con su compañero, no tenía nada que ver con ninguna otra cita que hubiera tenido antes. Uno podría decir que la relación entre él y Danny era de lo más complicada, viendo lo mucho que discutían por cualquier nimiedad, cuando en realidad, si uno se fijaba bien, se daría cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Todo era increíblemente fácil con Danny. Como amigos, como compañeros de trabajo, y estaba seguro que como pareja tampoco iba a ser mucho más diferente.

Tras tomarse el postre y despedirse de Kamekona ("Portaos bien, niños"), caminaron agradablemente hasta casa, charlando de nada especial, tratando de alargar la noche lo máximo posible.

-Bueno – dijo Danny en cuanto llegaron -. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

-Todavía voy a ser más caballero y te voy a acompañar hasta tu habitación – ofreció Steve. Danny no le puso objeciones y subieron al piso de arriba juntos, hasta llegar delante de la puerta del cuarto del detective -. Me lo he pasado genial, Danny, gracias.

-Yo también – admitió su compañero -. Pero ya sabes que después de contarme cómo acabó tu cita con Jo mi imagen de ti bajó unos cuantos puntos, Steven. Depende de ti el recuperarlos, amigo.

-Eso es pan comido – dijo Steve, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Danny e inclinándose para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Empezó siendo un beso suave, labios moviéndose contra labios y tímidos roces de lenguas, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos fue cogiendo intensidad y velocidad. Steve sucumbió a lo que llevaba deseando hacer toda la noche, bajando sus manos hacia el culo de Danny, levantándolo y apoyando su espalda contra la pared, colándose entre sus piernas y apretándose todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo. Danny gimió en su boca y utilizó sus manos para empujar los hombros de Steve hasta romper el beso.

-Steve. Steve. Oh dios. Steve, para un momento.

Steve se detuvo a regañadientes, apartándose hasta que los pies de Danny volvieron a tocar el suelo. Danny le dio las gracias, respirando hondo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Dios mío, Steve. Ese beso vale por todos los puntos que habías perdido y muchos más, créeme. Pero si ahora te digo que aunque todo mi cuerpo está encendido y que te deseo tanto que hasta _duele,_ me gustaría que esto fuera un poco más despacio, ¿me matarías?

Steve soltó un suspiro de resignación. Sintió su sexo palpitar entre sus piernas, mostrando su disconformidad, y Steve le pidió perdón silenciosamente, prometiéndole que sólo tendrían que esperar un poco más para conseguir lo que los dos tanto ansiaban.

-Claro que no. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, no me importa esperar un poco más – le contestó, cogiéndole de las manos. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Rachel, Steve comprendía el deseo de su compañero de no apresurarse y de querer asegurarse de que todo fuera por el buen camino antes de lanzarse a algo que iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Pese a que se estuviera muriendo por ir más allá, él no tenía ningún problema en respetar eso; era lo menos que se merecía Danny. Éste le sonrió, agradecido.

-Eres el mejor, nene. Te prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.

-No me cabe duda de eso – Steve se inclinó para besarle una vez más, separándose antes de llegar al punto en el que le fuera imposible parar -. Buenas noches, Danny.

-Buenas noches, Steve.

Steve aguardó a que Danny cerrara la puerta para irse a su propia habitación. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa. No creía que fuera a conciliar el sueño en el estado en el que se encontraba: su mente iba a mil por hora recreando una y otra vez el demasiado breve beso, imaginando cómo habría continuado la escena si Danny no le hubiera pedido que parara. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

O quizá no. Al poco oyó ruido en el pasillo y la cabeza rubia de Danny asomó por la puerta.

-¿Danny? – Éste entró en la habitación, llevando puestos únicamente los pantalones del pijama. Steve se mordió el labio. Si lo que pretendía su compañero era ponerle a prueba, de veras que lo estaba consiguiendo. Danny se subió a la cama, poniendo sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de Steve.

-Te juro que quería ir despacio – le dijo con voz entrecortada -. Pero no puedo. No puedo irme a dormir sabiendo que estás a unos pocos pasos de mí y estoy convencido de que como no te tenga ahora mismo voy a perder la cabeza más de lo que lo he hecho ya.

-¿Seguro? – quiso asegurarse Steve. Danny se inclinó y le metió la lengua en la boca. Steve rezó a todos los dioses que conocía para que Danny no volviera a cambiar de idea porque ni aunque la casa empezara a arder en ese mismo instante iba a ser capaz de detenerse una segunda vez.

Afortunadamente no parecía que Danny tuviera intención de volver a pedirle que parara, más bien todo lo contrario. Impaciente, tiró de la camiseta de su jefe hasta quitársela y después hizo lo propio con el resto de la ropa. Steve metió las manos por debajo del elástico pantalón de su compañero, descubriendo complacido que no llevaba nada debajo lo cual le permitió agarrar sus firmes nalgas con ímpetu.

Otra de las cosas que descubrió fue que en la cama Danny utilizaba tanto las manos como cuando hablaba; podía sentirlas por todas partes, acariciando y recorriendo cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Endureciéndose entre los dedos de Danny, Steve pensó que no podía haber nada en el mundo que supiera mejor que aquello.

-Steve – jadeó Danny en su oído -. Quiero… Dios, quiero…

-No tienes ni que preguntar, Danny – Steve le cogió del pelo y le besó una vez más, casi temblando de anticipación -. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras. En la mesilla tienes todo lo que necesitas.

Los dedos diestros de su compañero le prepararon con cuidado para por fin llegar a la tan ansiada unión de dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, conectados a todos los niveles posibles, tanto físicos como emocionales.

-Steve… No voy a durar mucho – dijo Danny a duras penas, sus embestidas cada vez más erráticas. Steve también estaba muy cerca.

-Yo tampoco – Con su mano cubrió la de Danny y los movimientos de ambos bastaron para que explotara sobre los dedos de los dos. Danny le siguió segundos después, poniendo una cara de absoluto éxtasis mientras subía y subía y subía hasta tocar el cielo con sus dedos. Se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Steve, suspirando feliz cuando éste le rodeó con sus largos brazos.

-¿Entonces esto significa que sí habrá una segunda cita? – preguntó Steve. Danny tembló de risa encima de él y le besó tierna y largamente como respuesta.

-¿Sabes lo que me preguntó Grace el otro día? – comentó Danny un rato después, cuando ya se habían aseado y acomodado en la cama.

-No. ¿Qué?

-Que si me iba a casar contigo – Danny le acarició distraídamente el contorno de los pezones con un dedo. Steve no se sorprendió demasiado, probablemente Grace era la única persona que quedaba por hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Le pregunté que de dónde había sacado esa idea. Y me dijo que debería casarme contigo porque nunca me ve tan feliz como cuando estoy a tu lado.

A Steve se le llenó el pecho al oír esas palabras.

-¿Y tú… crees que es cierto? ¿Qué cuando estás conmigo es cuando más feliz eres? – Danny tardó un buen rato en contestar. Steve pensó que quizás se había quedado dormido, cuando más bien era que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-No es que lo crea. Es que es así, Steven. Si mi niña lo ve es porque es verdad – confesó, y rápidamente añadió: - ¿Y tú? ¿Te pasa lo mismo?

-Danny, si ésta es tu manera de preguntarme si lo que yo quiero es una relación seria, la respuesta es sí. Y a la pregunta de si me pasa lo mismo, la respuesta también es afirmativa – Steve cogió la mano de Danny y se la llevó a la boca, besándole en la palma delicadamente -. No hay nadie como tú en el mundo, Daniel. Nadie. Y ahora que por fin eres mío no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte escapar.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido – dijo Danny mucho más relajado, dejando un reguero de besos por sus hombros y por su cuello -. Me alegro que estemos en la misma onda.

-Yo también me alegro– Steve cerró los ojos y no tardó en quedarse dormido, contento de poder hacerlo con Danny entre sus brazos. Cuando llegó la mañana, por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidió renunciar a sus ejercicios matutinos para permitirse a sí mismo quedarse un poquito más en la cama.

* * *

><p>Danny y Steve aguardaban a que Gracie saliera del cole. Era la primera vez que iban a buscarla los dos juntos. Danny ya se había sentado a hablar con su hija para explicarle larga y tendidamente cómo había cambiado la relación con su tío Steve y la niña se había mostrado encantada de que Steve ya formara parte oficialmente de su familia. Era una suerte que su pequeña adorara a Steve casi tanto como lo hacía su padre.<p>

Con Chin y Kono no había habido necesidad de decirles nada. Aparte de que Kamekona ya les había puesto al corriente de la cita romántica que él había ayudado a preparar con gran esmero y dedicación, bastaron dos segundos para que sus colegas vieran sus caras y supieran que por fin habían dado el paso.

-Ya era hora, tíos – dijo Chin, dándoles una palmadita en el hombro.

-¡Me alegro muchísimo! – Kono les dio un señor abrazo – Lástima que no hayáis esperado un par de meses más para que pudiera ganar la apuesta, por eso.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron Danny y Steve al unísono.

-Es broma, tíos, relajaos – Kono rió pero por la mirada furtiva que se intercambiaron los dos primos sospechaban que no era un chiste precisamente. Ya interceptarían un día a Charlie que seguro que cantaba mucho más fácilmente que Kono o Chin.

Lori también se alegró por ellos sinceramente. Danny sabía que a ella le costaría un poquito más de encajar por sus sentimientos hacia Steve, y por eso se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Además estaba seguro de que Max se encargaría de subirle el ánimo.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea de que vengamos los dos a buscar a Grace? – preguntó Steve, haciendo visera con la mano para protegerse del intenso sol -. Si ya se imaginan cosas cuando vengo yo solo, no te digo nada ahora que nos verán juntos.

-Ya no tienen que imaginarse nada, nene. Ahora es verdad así que piensen lo que quieran – A Danny le pareció que alguien se acercaba a ellos. Miró para ver de quién se trataba y en cuanto la reconoció giró la cara rápidamente – Oh, no – masculló.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es la señora Kahike. Desde que se enteró de que estoy divorciado que no para de tirarme los trastos, y yo ya no sé cómo decirle que no estoy interesado.

Steve miró por encima de su cabeza a la mujer que se les acercaba cada vez a paso más ligero.

-¿Quieres que me ponga en plan intimidatorio? – se ofreció para horror de Danny.

-Por dios, Steven, ni se te ocurra. Ya sólo me faltaba eso, que la madre de uno de los compañeros de clase de Gracie me denuncie por daños emocionales.

La mujer llegó a su altura, una gran sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

-¡Detective Williams! Veo que hoy te vuelve a tocar venir a buscar a tu niña. ¿Qué tal está Gracie?

-Muy bien, señora Kahike, gracias por preguntar. ¿Hokuao también está bien?

-Cada día más revoltoso, ya sabes cómo son los niños – La mujer reparó entonces en la presencia de Steve y la curiosidad afloró a su rostro -. Hoy vienes muy bien acompañado, Detective.

-Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett – se presentó Steve, alargando su mano.

-Steve es mi compañero – indicó Danny. Ambos miraron a la mujer con expectación. Ésta asintió ligeramente.

-En Five-0, ¿verdad? Hacéis un trabajo encomiable, muchachos, la isla está mucho más segura desde que os tiene a vosotros para protegerla.

Típico, pensó Steve. Cuando no estaban juntos todo el mundo daba por sentado que al decir que eran compañeros se referían a compañeros sentimentales también. Ahora que sí lo eran, entonces es cuando asumían que sólo eran compañeros en el terreno profesional. Steve decidió que no valía la pena añadir nada más, pero Danny tenía una idea totalmente distinta.

-Gracias, señora Kahike. Trabajamos duro para que así sea. ¿Verdad, cariño? – le agarró la mano a Steve con toda naturalidad.

-Eh… Por supuesto, amor. Un placer conocerla – le dijo a la petrificada señora Kahike, quién se alejó de ellos murmurando algún tipo de disculpa o excusa para irse, Steve no consiguió entender una palabra. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa -. Ya te vale. Menos mal que eras tú el que quería ir despacio.

-No te rías, era la única manera de librarme de ella – se defendió el detective, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa traviesa -. Me disculparía si no fuera por la cara de bobo que se te pone cada vez que le digo a alguien que eres mi novio – A Danny le encantaba esa reacción. A Steve se le iluminaba totalmente la cara y los ojos se le ponían brillantes, como si fuera un niño que acabara de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

-Es el efecto de estar contigo, Danno – comentó Steve dándole un afectuoso golpecito en el pie con la bota. Si no estuvieran en la puerta de un colegio esperando a que los niños salieran en masa y el lugar fuera un poco más privado, Danny cogería las mejillas de Steve y le plantaría un beso en los morros.

-En cuanto te pille a solas te voy a borrar esa cara a lengüetazos. Ah, ahí viene Grace.

La niña corrió hacia ellos, entusiasmada al verlos a los dos esperando.

-¡Danno! ¡Steve!

-Hola monito – Danny la abrazó y la aupó en brazos, manteniéndole el equilibrio mientras ésta se inclinaba para besar a Steve -. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hokuao me ha invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños la semana que viene! ¡Me ha dicho que tú también vayas! – Steve rió entre dientes y Danny le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa.

-Me parece que esta vez tendrá que acompañarte mamá, cariño – Grace se dispuso a expresar su descontento pero Steve recondujo la situación rápidamente.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, Gracie? – La niña puso gesto pensativo, tratando de escoger entre todas las múltiples posibilidades de cosas divertidas a hacer con su papá y su tío Steve.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Artes marciales! – exclamó Gracie.

-¿Artes marciales? - Su padre la miró consternado. No hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para saber quién le había dado esa idea.

-¡Sí! Steve me prometió que me enseñaría – Le delató Grace. Steve levantó las manos y puso cara de inocente.

-¡Sólo le dije que algún día le enseñaría algún movimiento para que pudiera defenderse!

-Mi niña no necesita defenderse sola. Para eso tiene a su padre. Y a Super SEAL.

-Pero no estamos siempre con ella – argumentó. Danny tuvo que admitir a su pesar que tenía razón.

-¿Por favor, papi? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? – suplicó Grace. Danny estaba perdido. Cuando Grace le ponía ojitos era prácticamente imposible negarle nada.

-Muy bien. Pero yo superviso. Y le enseñas cosas sencillitas. No quiero que luego me llame Rachel hecha una furia porque su hija va destrozando jarrones por casa.

-Prometido – aseguró Steve.

-¡Viva! – celebró Grace.

-Eres una pésima influencia para mi hija – informó Danny a Steve, con afecto. Steve volvió a ponerle su cara de bobo enamorado. Grace procedió a explicarles todo lo que le había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con ellos.

De camino a su casa, con los dos amores de su vida a su lado, Danny no pudo menos que pensar que aceptar irse a vivir permanentemente con Steve había sido la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado.

FIN


End file.
